Children are often required to sit in strollers for extended periods of time, for example, during long walks and shopping trips with their parents. During these times, the children may become hungry, and therefore agitated. For this reason, the prudent parent will usually have some sort of snack to mollify the child until mealtime. This food is often kept in a sandwich bag or similar plastic bag, as such bags are convenient and fit easily into a purse or pocket. These bags, however, are dangerous to the child, as the child may decide to play with the bag, and may choke or suffocate, as is commonly known. Thus, instead of giving the child the bag containing the snacks the parent must give the child the snacks one at a time, which is inconvenient.
An alternative is to give the child a container, such as a plastic bowl, with the snacks therein. This alternative disadvantageously requires the parent to carry around the container, which may not fit easily into a purse or pocket. Another disadvantage is that the child may spill the contents of the container, thereby losing the snacks and remaining hungry and agitated. Furthermore, the child may drop the container, and thereby lose the container itself.
What is desired, therefore, is a container for holding snacks which holds a plurality of snacks, which is safe for use by young children, which does not have to be carried by the parent, which may not be easily lost by the child, and which inhibits the spilling of snacks by the child.